Strawberry Fields
by sahdah
Summary: Ever the scientist, Maka decides to test out a hypothesis. Hilarity ensues when her test subject/boyfriend Soul, wakes up. This is my submission for SoMa NSFW week 2016 day 5: Eye Contact. This is NSFW, M for mature content. You have been warned.


_SoMa NSFW week 2016 Day 5: Eye contact. A huge shout out Professor Maka and Justifiably for being my betas on this. Warnings: none really, unless the mention of phlegm makes you squeamish. A/N: Please note that this is a non-time line specific event. Consent for the following was established before this scene. In no way am I condoning any sexual acts on unsuspecting characters without prior conversation._

...

Soul stared at Maka who was sitting on the floor next to the couch where he had sprawled out, headphones firmly in place, listening to whatever was streaming on his phone. Devoid of actual sound information from the room, he was free to observe her though actions alone. His meisters nostrils slightly flared as she focused her attention on the textbook and notes strewn across the coffee table. The stress rolled off of her in waves; study time was alway rough. This was how they had compromised to spend time together.

It was pointless pretending to be spending time together so instead he muched on the strawberries he had retrieved from the kitchen earlier. Maka, in a fit of health consciousness had insisted that they (he) eat more fruit. It was easier to eat the fruit than to argue, and she did make an effort to buy his favorites.

It was strawberry season. Before study hell had begun, they'd gone out to the strawberry patches. Now he was left with only the fond memories of actually spending time with his meister. The weekend also marked the last time they fooled around. Soul glared at the objects of his jealousy, the textbooks that had stolen his person from him.

Jealousy wasn't a good look on him, so he turned up the music and observed. There was that wrinkle that formed between her eyebrows when she was grumbled to himself when his dick decided that staring, at her, meant it had permission to go half chub. No such permission had been granted. It wasn't totally his fault though, they hadn't gotten to spend any quality physical time together since the weekend before. Sure, their day to day interactions counted and hugs were nice, however sometimes... he missed the closeness.

Honestly, he thought smugly, as tightly wound as she was, release might do her some good, but he wasn't going to make that decision for her. Jamming a hand under his head, he adjusted his hips, one leg propped up against the back of the couch, the other half cocked, providing his golden haired meister neck support if she were to lean back.

Finishing the last strawberry, he stretched his long arm and placed the bowl on the coffee table. Soul chuckled when Maka gave the bowl a death glare for daring to invade her sacred study space. Green eyes turned to his, and he felt a shiver of fear/thrill go through him. _What?_ he mouthed. He was listening to music. She was studying. He was bored and lonely. In short, she could get over it.

When her face scrunched into an adorable scowl, he laughed, low and throaty. Maka suffered from angry kitten face- sometimes she wanted to look fierce, but just ended up looking cute. Because he was watching her, he didn't miss the quick glance she gave to his nether region. Oh sure she could ogle him, but he couldn't? Really, it was unfair. Why? Because he knew the limits, her limits- _no hanky panky during dead week!_ He respected how important her grades were and had no wish to anger her. It was hard to be patient, but he was determined.

Reaching out his arm, he fingered a golden colored pig tail, curling the soft silk through his fingers. Her body stilled for a second. Soul watched, transfixed, while she stretched her neck, rolling it around. The half chub situation began steadily growing into a larger problem. This meant the hand jammed under his head was recruited to adjust his erection. He was grateful that her eyes were closed because he really wasn't trying to mess with her study time but, fuck it, he was getting horny and couldn't help the groan that escaped him when she raised both arms above her head, arching her back, biting her bottom lip. Did she have to do that to him?

Soul knew what that back stretch felt like when he was bone deep in her soft, hot center. _Motherfucker!_ His erection was now starting to peek out of his sweats. As long as she kept it to stretching, he could bear it. Step one, stop staring at her mouth.

"Mmm," came the soft, throaty moan as the stretching continued.

 _No! Fuck, no._ Now convinced she was doing this on purpose, he tried to adjust his hips nonchalantly. The horrible side effect of not messing around meant that his erection was now beginning to throb painfully. He was fucked.

Staring at her mouth with a throbbing boner got him thinking about a conversation they'd had before they went berry picking. Ugh, he wasn't going to make this about him, but they had talked about it. Actually, Maka had brought it up, and another quick glance at her lips... _bad idea, bad idea!_ Now he couldn't get the thought of her mouth around his cock out of his head. Fuck patience was hard.

Every now and again blow jobs were nice, but messy. He'd rinsed his jizz down the drain more than enough in his younger days (before they'd acted on what everyone else around them could see plain as day). So he could be objective and impartial. It looked thick and phlegmy, who'd want to swallow that? Someday, she'd promised, and he wasn't in a hurry. 'Sides he prefered being on the giving end when it came to oral.

Going back to his natural stasis, when things became too much for him to handle he reverted to sleep mode. Praying to Death it would ease the discomfort. He was tired, he wanted his person, he wanted to snuggle naked against her warm soft body. _Fuck,_ not a good idea to be thinking such thoughts. So he closed his eyes listening to the music.

…

"I want you, Soul," Maka whispered in his ear as warm fingers raked his scalp, small hips grinding on his.

"Mmaakaaa," he breathed in deep; he loved hearing her say that. "M-yours." _Take me_ , he thought, and wondered why his brain felt funny.

The sunlight caught her honey blond hair, illuminating it, green eyes bright, blush dusting her cheeks. His hands were running up her back, fingers taking in the soft texture of her smooth as ivory skin. His eyes widened, when had they started? Light playing off her small but perfect breasts distracted him. He didn't care. He was there. Sleepy smoosh sex was just fine by him.

His strong hands gripped her as she rubbed her wet center along his shaft- fuck it felt so good. Her hips rocked in his hands and he moaned as she positioned herself on his throbbing tip.

"May I?" Green eyes held eye contact with red, as if she needed to ask by now. He left it up to her. He would love her in any way she needed- she gave the word, and he was her willing weapon.

For an answer he held her hips, nodding, guiding her down…

The gasp in his dream brought him to a different reality, his mouth open and gaping like a fish caught on land. _Oh fuck, Death what?!_ His eyes flew down to his junk; it had been so long since he'd had a wet dream so it took him a moment to process the scene.

Small, strong hands gripped his hips, and he couldn't see much else because a head of golden hair obstructed his view. _The fuck?!_ was his first thought; she said no messing around, and he woke up to this?!

"Can I help you?" he drawled.

What happened next was one of the most comical things Soul had been privy to in a long time. Maka gasping _oh,_ looking up so fast his penis came out of her mouth with a loud pop, only to dick whip him. For her part, a furious blush was backlighting the freckles on her cheeks.

"Soul," she squeaked. "Oh my death, I'm so sorry. I completely crossed a line? I- uh- wanted to- so stressed...you were moaning- I'm so sorry."

He watched her, fascinated by the turn of events- Maka was never caught off guard. "I'm not mad about it," was his sheepish response. He could feel his own embarrassment starting in his ears; he had been enjoying his dream.

"May I watch?" he asked with more bravado than he'd felt in sometime.

The blush was firmly in place as she asked. "You're not mad? Seriously?"

"No." Soul wasn't sure about what was going to happen. If she didn't continue he was going to be left with one helluva case of blue balls. "If you're embarrassed, I can pretend to be sleeping." He waggled his eyebrows, grinning at her with half closed eyes.

For a response, she grabbed him firmly, shaking her head, and wrapped her mouth around his head, maintaining eye contact.

Soul realized he was going to lose it if he kept staring into her green eyes. But now it had become a personal challenge to keep the eye contact maintained.

Her mouth was hot, his dream fresh in his mind. Why did it feel so good? How could it be so different than when they'd have sex. Still, an awesome different. Her tongue started flicking the base of his head and he nearly closed his eyes in ecstasy. Catching her grin, he realized that was her goal. His teeth clamped down on his lips to prevent himself from closing his eyes, but it was almost too much.

Then she started humming, in an off key, vibrating him. Soul ground out her name, "Maa-kaa."

How was it possible for her to smile around his dick and look so hot doing it, her eyes full and innocent; "What?" is the expression.

"You want me to close my eyes, don't you?" He groused.

Maka smiled as she took more of him, using her hand on what her mouth couldn't reach.

This was hard, so hard. This wasn't an everyday occurrence, but _fuck_ when she did it, it was so cool. She was so good, her hand pumping up and down in its own rhythm as her mouth sucked and hummed around him. But it was her eyes that would send him over the edge.

He could feel his orgasm growing as he gasped, "Ungh, Makaa, I'm so….so close." Her rhythm increased, her tongue circling his head, flicking and teasing. "Fuck- Mah- Kah! Fuck" His body went rigid, she had to know. And she was still staring into his eyes- there was no going back.

There was nothing he could do as his body convulsed at her touch and her mischevious look. Knowing she wasn't going to pull away, Soul lost it. Eyes closing, head thrown back, he broke the eye contact, his orgasm coursing through him, her mouth firmly planted. _Oh fuck death,_ he should have pulled away, but she was still sucking, and now the sensation was too much. "Fuck Maka, Death! So fucking amazing. Ahhh, stop."

Maka pulled away. It was obvious she swallowed as she daintily ran a thumb across her swollen lips. Soul panted, coming off the high of his release.

"Sorry," she whispered. The embarrassment was short lived as he pulled her up to lay on his chest so he could nudge her nose with his, essentially his way of asking if it was okay to kiss her, his eyes staring at her pink tinged lips. He waited until she nodded, catching her mouth in his hungrily before she pulled away.

"Eww, wait." She pulled away anyway, "I just- you know."

"I know." His eyes never left hers. "Look, I only said 'stop' because it's so sensitive after, and you kept teasing. You didn't have to, to- you know." _Swallow..._ he couldn't say it outloud.

He was playing with her bangs, blowing on them, kissing her nose. Maka started to blush again.

"I know," she responded, the blush illuminating freckles. "I wanted to."

"Oh?" It wasn't an intelligent question. "Why?"

Now her blush was in full-on bright mode. "I wanted to see if it worked…" Maka trailed off, trying to hold back a smile, failing.

Soul shifted under her. "See if what worked?"

Maka tried hiding her face in the crook of his neck.

"Maka," the sound was a low growl. "Tell me- please." He wasn't sure if he wanted to know, but now he had to.

"Um...well, Tsubaki told me, that eating fruitcanchangethetaste." The last part of what she said was so fast, and jumbled, Soul wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"What?"

"You know, the taste of your...stuff."

" _What?_ " _The fuck?_

Her face had gone pink all over.

"Tsu said when Black Star wants her to...to...you know." She buried her face in his neck.

Soul was finally relaxing because when Maka got embarrassed, it was hard not to want to comfort her. "Keep going," he said, playing with her hair.

Maka took a deep breath, regaining her composure.

"Tsu said that when he wants her to _you know_." Maka was blushing. Soul got it; he didn't want to think about Tsu and Blake's bits. Cringing with her, Soul nodded and Maka continued, "He usually eats a lot of fruit for a few days so it doesn't taste so gross."

Soul thought back, to the fruit picking weekend, the days that followed-his plate sitting innocently on the coffee table- and everything clicked into place. _Fuck,_ she'd been planning this? How did he feel? He was sort of happy, and mildly embarrassed, but mostly flattered.

"And?" he groused, nibbling at her neck, licking the soft skin languidly. "Did it work?"

There was a small squeak from his neck. "Yes."

"So the strawberries." Bite. "Me eating more fruit." Lick. "You had this planned?" Kisses.

There was a huge exhale of breath that tickled his own neck. "Maybe. Are you mad?"

Laughter filled the room. Soul felt it rumble through her body. "No, nerd brain. You could've just told me."

"I know, I just wanted it to be a surprise," Maka whined into his shoulder, her body shivering from his kisses.

He was a little shocked, but really, he couldn't help the grin spreading across her neck. "Oh, you're something else, you know that? Does that mean you'll taste like strawberries, too?"

"Oh my Death, Soul! I uh-" Her reaction fueled his own desire.

There was a squeal from his meister as he hauled her up with him. "I think I need to do my own research. C'mon, book worm, it's my turn, we can't have you growing mushrooms before your next exam."

.


End file.
